Gifted
by MirthfulMurder21
Summary: AU Light's POV: Lately, Light has been having trouble with some kids at school harassing him. That is, since he made the mistake of telling his friend Misa that he was gay. When he can't take it anymore, he decides to take online courses. But what happens when his "online courses" turn out to be a portal to a school for those with... supernatural powers?
1. Dot

A/N: Welcome, thank you and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters.

The rating will most likely go up in later chapters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Dot

Everyone always thought that I was perfect. The perfect son. The perfect student. The perfect boyfriend. They all worshipped me. That is, until I made the mistake of telling my _friend, _Misa Amane, that I was gay. It all went downhill from there. At first, I was just cast some contemptuous looks, which I ignored. But those glances turned into whispers, which I pretended not to hear. And those whispers grew into snide remarks that I couldn't just brush off. I would try everything, send them cold looks over my shoulder, deny what they said. But it was too late, the rumors were already flying around. I decided that I could take it, for just another year, just to finish high school, and then it wouldn't matter anymore. But it started to get worse. People would bump into me in the hallway sending my books and papers flying everywhere while they just laughed. I was tripped a few times, someone's foot _accidentally _finding its way in front of me, as I gracefully fell on my face. And they even had the audacity to tape things like _FAGGOT _and_ GAYBOY_ on my locker. Well, at least they didn't write directly on my locker. Their insults didn't hurt me, but the constant notes on my locker and getting tripped in the halls were beginning to become a bit of a nuisance. Like I cared what they thought of me, I was going to leave this place in less than a year, and I would never see their pitiful faces ever again. But it seemed that the distraction was beginning to affect my studies. Of course, my grades never dropped below a 4.0, but I actually had to _concentrate _on what the teacher was saying! Like hell I would ever actually pay attention to class. I never had to try. So, I came to the decision that something needed to change. And it wasn't going to be the assholes at school. I wanted to change schools, but there wasn't another high school reasonably close on this side of the city. And so came my decision to enroll in an online academy.

I told my dad that I wanted to switch to an online school so I could have more spare time to audit college courses. Which I planned on doing, but there was no way I could tell my dad the real reason why I needed to leave. I was still perfect to him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Light?" My dad looked at me from across the dinner table. "I mean, wont you miss your friends at school? It is your last year, after all."

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll keep in touch. We can still talk on the phone, and we can hang out during the weekends or something." I smiled reassuringly.

"But won't you get lonely?" Sayu asked from her seat. "You'll just be home alone all day."

Both of my parents worked, my dad; the police chief of the NPA, and my mom; at a small bakery uptown. Sayu was still going to school, so, that did leave me alone at home.

"I'll be fine. There's plenty for me to do here." I nibbled on a piece of bread.

"I could come home during lunch and make you something." My mom offered.

"You don't have to." I smiled at her. "But, once in a while might be nice."

After that, we signed the paperwork and I officially became a student of Whammy's Academy. The next morning, I would be starting my first day of online schooling.

I woke up automatically. I didn't need an alarm clock, my body would automatically wake up at six thirty every morning. I could've "went" to school in my pajama's, but I showered and got dressed anyway. Eventually I made my way downstairs for breakfast, where my mom was already making pancakes. She didn't usually make pancakes, but the previous night she insisted to make something special for the occasion. Just as I walked over and filled up a cup of coffee, Sayu walked in.

"Good morning." She mumbled as she slumped into her chair. Sayu was not a morning person.

"Good morning, Sayu." My mom smiled cheerfully as she set a plate of pancakes in front of her.

Sayu brightened instantly. "Oh right! Pancakes!"

I chuckled at her antics, and sat down in the chair across from her. My mom brought me a plate of pancakes, and one for herself, as she sat down with us. My dad had already left for work. He usually left earlier than all of us.

"Well, Light, good luck with your school today." Sayu mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes.

"I could still stop by during lunch." My mom glanced at me.

"It's fine mom. I'll make something."

"Alright." She got up and took all of our dishes into the kitchen.

"What'd you get all dressed up for? Sitting in front of a computer?" Sayu looked at me quizzically.

"I don't know… I guess I just did it out of habit."

"Jeez. If was taking inline school I would just stay in bed all day."

"I know. You're so lazy, you wouldn't get any work done at all." I teased her.

"Hmmph… You're so lucky, Onii-chan." She half-heartedly glared at me.

"Alright, Sayu. Off to school." My mom grabbed her coat and her car keys as she opened the door.

"Bye, Light!" Sayu called as they walked out the door.

"Later."

I sat at the table for a moment. The house was so quiet, but it felt nice. Eventually I made my way upstairs, and opened the door to my room. I pulled out the chair and sat down at my desk. I opened up an internet tab, and quickly found Whammy's website. I logged in, and sat back for a moment. It seemed like the page was having trouble loading or something, because it was completely blank. Then, I noticed a tiny black dot in the middle of the screen. For a moment I thought about refreshing the page, but it seemed like the black dot was slowly getting bigger. As it grew, I noticed a spiral pattern in the middle of it, which was moving. Just looking at it, I felt a little dizzy, and as it grew bigger, I started to get tired. I could feel my eyes slipping shut, and just as they closed I heard a small ringing sound. Like one note quietly resonating through the air. And then I was out.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. Exploding Birds

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Here's the second chapter.

Chapter Two: Exploding Birds.

I felt a shock, like a thousand volts of electricity coursing through my veins. My eyes flew open, and I found myself sitting on the floor, in a wide corridor. An elderly man in a suit was standing across from me.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you've arrived safely. You've had quite a trip. To travel from Japan to England in a few seconds must be a little exhausting. But I assure you that you'll get used to it. You can call me Watari, I am the headmaster of this school. Welcome to Whammy's Academy for the Supernaturally Gifted_._" He spoke in English. Smiling at me, he outstretched his hand to help me up off the floor.

I took it gratefully, and pulled myself up. I felt a bit dizzy, but I could at least stand on my own. This was one vivid dream. Usually I could tell the difference from dreams and real life, but I seemed to be having a hard time with this one.

"Supernaturally gifted?" I asked, in English, too. For some reason I think he knew that I understood English.

He chuckled. "Yes. This is a school where we teach those with supernatural abilities how to control and use their powers."

"… Is this a dream?"

"Of course not. Let's go."

"Where to?" I looked at him in confusion.

"To meet your classmates." He started walking down the long corridor, where there was a door at the end.

"Most of the students here use aliases. For security purposes. Some of them don't want their real names known. If you wish, you could choose one, or we could just call you Light." I caught up with him, walking a few feet behind him.

"Light's fine."

"Alright. Here we are." Watari reached for the door.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do?"

"For now we'll just go through the introductions. I told them all to behave, since it is your first day here." He smiled reassuringly.

Behave? Did they not usually behave? I felt a bit intimidated at the thought of a bunch of unruly teenagers with superpowers on the other side of the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, taking a deep breath as he opened the door.

There were six people seated around the room, on various chairs and sofas, or standing.

"This is Matsuda." Watari motioned to an average-looking guy with black hair.

"Hey! I told you guys to call me by my alias!" He shouted in exasperation.

"Matsuda, you idiot. No-one is going to call you Animan." I followed the voice to a blonde who was sitting on a couch next to a read head, and eating a chocolate bar.

Matsuda grumbled and glared at the blonde, before turning back to me, smiling like the happiest person in the world.

"My name's Matsuada! I can talk to animals!" He outstretched his hand, and I shook it.

"I'm Light."

"And that's Matt." Matsuada pointed to the begoggled red head who was sitting next to the blonde.

Matt looked up from his DS. "Sup. I'm Matt. I'm technopathic."

Techno…pathic? It must mean he can control technology.

"It means I can manipulate technology. You know, like hack into computers with my mind, access files, travel trough technology. Stuff like that." He looked back down at his game boredly.

I looked over to the blonde sitting next to him. He was scantily clad in very tight leather.

"'Name's Mello. I blow shit up." He bit into his chocolate bar viciously.

The most prominent thing that I noticed about that sentence was the lack of the word _can. _It should go; I _can_ blow shit up. But the way that he said it lead me to believe that he did blow shit up. Frequently.

"My name is Near. I _can _read minds." I looked over at an albino kid sitting on the floor. He was scarier than the tempermental blonde. He was wearing all white and the only thing that wasn't white were his eyes. They were pitch black. He looked down to a puzzle that he was almost finished with. It was completely white, too.

I looked to the next person, who was standing in the corner. He was dressed in all black, with spiky black hair, and red eyes that had to be unnatural. He smirked dangerously.

"I'm Beyond. I have the ability to manipulate molecules."

That sounded pretty interesting. "What exactly does that entail."

He smirk grew even bigger. "All kinds of pretty things. Molecular distortion, dispersion, combination, disintegration, immobilization, destabilization, and regeneration."

That sounded like a really amazing ability, but in the hands of this Beyond guy, it seemed dangerous.

I turned to the last person. He was leaning against the wall, slouched over, with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a plain white shirt. He looked strikingly similar to Beyond, except his hair was more spiky, if that's possible. And he looked a little less insane. His eyes were jet black, like Near's, but they seemed endless.

"My name is L. I have the ability to replicate or imitate any other ability." He spoke in a monotone.

To me, that was by far the most impressive ability. It would be amazing to have one power, let alone all of them.

"So, Light! What's your power?" Matsuda asked beside me.

"Uh… I don't have one…" I looked around nervously.

"Of course you do! You can't get in without one!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Well, there must be a mistake then-"

"No! Really! It's impossible. That's the way the system is. You can't physically get in without an ability. So, you must have one! Maybe you just don't know what it is."

"Why doesn't Watari just tell him then?" Beyond looked over at us.

"Beyond, you know that he won't. Watari likes for us to find out on our own." L glanced to the side at Beyond.

I turned to Watari.

He sighed. "Yes, Light. You do have an ability. And no, I will not tell you what it is. It is best for you to find out on your own. If you realize it for yourself, it will be more powerful, and you will have more control."

"So… then what's your ability?" I looked at Watari. He had to have a power too, right? Matsuda said so. Though, he didn't seem like the brightest of the bunch.

Watari smiled. "Power augmentation. I can sense the powers of others, as well as control the level of energy that they use. If they become to dangerous, I can temporarily render them powerless."

That made sense.

"Everyone, let's go outside, and demonstrate our abilities, shall we?" Watari lead us out a different door, that lead to a courtyard. There was a small bench, some bushes, a tree and a birdbath. We all stood around the birdbath, waiting for someone to go first.

"Matsuda, why don't you go first?" Watari asked him.

"Yay!" Matsuda cheered. "Okay, I can communicate through my mid, but I'll say some stuff out loud." He smiled at looked up at the tree.

"Hey!" Matsuda called. A bird looked down at him curiously.

"Yeah, you. Can you come down here for a moment? I promise not to hurt you." Matsuda smiled up at it.

Another few minutes of silent animal-conversation later, the bird flew down to rest on Matsuda's hand.

"Wow…" I looked at the bird. "That was amazing, Matsuda."

"You can pet him." Matsuda smiled at me.

I reached down tentatively, and softly pet it. "That's really cool, Matsuda."

Matsuda looked so proud.

"Alright, Matt, your turn."

Matt looked up from his DS. "Hold this." He handed me the DS, and took off his goggles. His eyes were the most amazing shade of turquoise I'd ever seen.

He looked at the DS for a moment, and his eyes seemed to glow. There was a bright flash and a zapping sound, and he was gone.

"Uh… Matt?" I looked around for the red head.

"Down here!" I heard a voice that was coming from…. my hands? I looked down at the DS, and there was the video game version of Matt running around, shooting fireballs at flying turtles. It was so cool.

And then suddenly he appeared back in front of me, like he wasn't just in a video game.

"Wow…" I was, again, shocked.

Matt grabbed his DS and continued playing.

"Okay, Mello. Your turn."

Mello lifted his hand up, and just above it, hovered a base-ball sized flame. He closed his fist and it was gone.

"I make giant exploding firebombs, too."

Again, that sentence should have _can _between _I_ and_ make._

"Okay Near." Watari motioned for the albino boy to step forward.

"I could delve into your memories." Near stared at me. "But that seems a bit personal, so I won't. Think of anything."

I quickly tried to think something random and confusing. So, I decided on pancakes. The ones I had for breakfast.

"Pancakes." Near deadpanned.

"Pancakes sound good." Matsuda stopped talking to his bird to let us know.

Mello and Beyond were both laughing at me.

Beyond was next, and I was scared. I think he noticed, and that's why he did what he did. Just to scare me even more.

Quicker than I could blink, he flicked his hand and Matsuda's bird exploded.

"AHHH!" Matsuda shrieked. "BEYOND! PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER!"

Again, both Mello and Beyond were laughing, and for once, Matsuda looked like he was about to cry, covered in various parts of his bird.

"Fine." Beyond flicked his hand again, and the bird was all in one piece. The bird quickly flew away, in fear of dying, again.

"L, your next."

L shuffled over, and shot one of those exploding firebombs that Mello had previously mentioned. It blew through the side of the building, leaving nothing but burnt rubble in its wake. Then, he must have mimicked Beyond's power, because he flicked his wrist, and everything suddenly went back together, like there never was a giant burning hole in the side of the building. I'm pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open.

"Showoff." Mello snorted.

L just shrugged, and walked back inside. Everyone else followed.

"Alright everyone. That's it for today. Today's session was short, so tomorrow will be more intense training. See you tomorrow." He smiled and waved, and then all the shadows seemed to grow darker, until my vision went completely black.

Again, I heard a high pitched electronic noise. It eventually faded out, and again, I felt like I was just shocked. I blinked my eyes open, and I was sitting in front of my computer. Glancing down at the clock displayed in the corner, I noticed it had already been a few hours. There was something on the screen, too.

_Thank you, you have completed your daily log-in._

_-Watari._

If I had any doubt that the past few hours weren't real, that e-mail sure cleared it up. It was real, then I was attending an academy for those with supernatural powers. Oh yeah, and I had some kind of ability, I just didn't have any clue as to what it was. Not that it wasn't amazing, because it was, I just think it was a lot to take in, and I needed a nap.

A/N: Yay for the second chapter! Thank you for reading, and please review. Your reviews inspire me to write more!


	3. Pretty Boy

A/N: Hey everybody! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a million years. I got side tracked, and then I got writer's block, and then Thanksgiving and gahhh! Please forgive me. I am going to try as hard as I can to update everyday, so be prepared for tons of them :) Okay, here it is:

Chapter Three:

"Light!" I heard my sister's footsteps as she made her way up the stairs to my room.

"Brother Dearest! How was your first day of school?" She flung open my bedroom door and pranced right in.

Oh, you know. I teleported to England, where I met a bunch of people with superpowers. Both a bird and a building exploded. Didn't you know that's how the first day of school always goes?

"And you said I was lazy! I bet you've just been sleeping all day!" Sayu poked me from my comfortable place on my bed, where I intended to stay.

"Ugh. _Sayuuuuu…" _I buried my face in my pillow.

"Get up! Mom's coming home soon, and Dad's going to be home for dinner."

"Why do I have to get up now?" I lifted my head up slightly.

"Because I said so. If I can't sleep all day, neither can you!"

I sighed. It seemed that going back to sleep wasn't an option. Not with Sayu _alive._ So I got up, fixed my hair, and followed Sayu downstairs.

Just as I walked into the dining room, my mom came in through the door, carrying some bags that presumably had the ingredients for dinner. My mom really likes to cook. Whenever something slightly significant comes up, she always celebrates with cooking. Like the pancakes this morning.

"Sayu, would you help me with dinner?" My mom placed the groceries on the counter.

"Yeah, of course!" Sayu skipped in the kitchen.

I walked into the living room, grabbed the remote, and made myself comfortable on the couch while I flipped through the channels. Nothing interesting is ever on TV, except for the news, but that's the only thing that I ever watch. So I left it on the news, only half listening. I guess a girl was kidnapped on her way home, and they think it might have something to do with some recent serial murders. I think that my dad was actually working on this case, but he never talked about work while he was at home, so I wasn't positive.

The front door opened at my dad stepped inside, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the rack.

"Welcome home dear." My mom smiled as she walked out of kitchen, carrying some plates and food with her. Sayu followed behind her, her arms full of just as much food. I wasn't sure if we would be able to eat all of it.

They set the table, and we all took our seats.

"So, Light, how was your first day of school?" My mom asked.

"It was good. There were introductions, and getting to know how to work the site." I didn't think that I should tell her how the first day really was. She might shove me in a mental hospital.

"Oh, that's nice." She smiled at me, and then turned to Sayu.

"What about you, Sayu?"

"Eh, it was okay I guess…" She shoved a whole bunch of food in her mouth. I honestly cannot believe that we're siblings.

"Did you have any homework?"

"Uh.. no.." Sayu really needs to work on those lying skills. Seriously, how can we even be related?

"Sayu, make sure you do your homework right after dinner, okay?" My mom gave her a look.

"Fine…" Sayu mumbled and proceeded to stuff her face full of food until she resembled a chipmunk.

"And you dear? How was work?" My mom turned to my dad.

My father looked like he had enough of work today, but he responded anyway.

"It was fine." Not much of a response, though.

"Alright, well, don't let your food get cold. You too, Light." She smiled at us and we began eating, while Sayu was pretty much already finished.

Dinner went by pretty quickly, and afterwards we watched a couple shows. I eventually went to bed at around eight-thirty, although that was pretty early for me. But I think it was probably a good thing, because I would need a little extra rest to make it through tomorrow with my sanity intact.

I awoke the next morning at six-thirty to the sound of my alarm clock. That was an uncharacteristically large amount of sleep. Ten hours of sleep is definitely a lot for me. But thinking about what the day might bring, I wanted to stay in bed all day.

I showered, brushed my teeth, styled my hair to perfection, and chose a nice outfit. By the time that I finally made my way downstairs, Mom and Sayu were getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Light. We were just leaving. I'm sure you can handle breakfast yourself. Have fun with school." My mom smiled and headed out the door, with Sayu behind her.

I made myself breakfast, and procrastinated for as long as I could. I even washed the dishes. But eventually I decided that I had to bring myself to go upstairs and do the inevitable. Sighing, I braced myself as I walked up the stairs, towards my bedroom door. I pulled the chair out from my desk and sat down, and logged in to the Whammy's website. The same blank page popped up, and this time I knew what the black dot was. I thought about running and hiding in the bathroom, before it could get me, but I pushed that though aside and glared at the growing dot. Before I knew it, I felt a jolt and opened my eyes to a different room. It looked like a library. There were thousands of books lined up on shelves, and a few scattered about the room. Four empty tables were set to the side of the room, and a few more with computers in the corner.

"Light." I looked behind me, and found Watari standing there.

I nodded and got up, brushing myself off and straightening my clothes, trying to look dignified even though I was just sprawled out all over the floor.

"Welcome back." He smiled at me.

"Yeah. Thanks. Why are we in a library?"

"Not just any library, this is Whammy Academy's own private library. All of these books are about the study of supernatural abilities."

There were just _so many _books. I had no idea that so many people knew about it.

"Today you will be studying many supernatural abilities and how to defend yourself from them. Everyone here has to learn the basics before they begin training. But for now, let's go to the main room." He gestured to the door that led to a hallway.

There were so many doors, I'm sure that if I was alone I would get lost in this place. I wondered what all the doors were for, but I figured that I would find out eventually. Finally, we came to a stop in front of a door that was much larger than the others. I knew that this place was nice, but the main room was amazing. Huge windows that were lined with massive curtains lined up against the far wall, and it gave a great view of the courtyard. The floor was a deep mahogany, and the trim around the room had ornate carvings etched into it. Above the room hung a giant crystal chandelier, and below that was some leather furniture and a coffee table. Just like Watari said, there were L, Beyond, Near and Matsuda all seated on various furniture, or standing up, in Beyond's case. They all looked over at us.

"Light! I knew you would come back! Beyond kept saying that we scared you off, but I knew that you would come back!" Matsuda smiled at me and stuck his tongue out at Beyond.

I almost didn't come back. "Yeah, of course I came back. I'm not scared off that easily." I smiled at Matsuda.

"Guess we'll have to try harder then." Beyond smiled wickedly.

I discreetly glanced behind me to find Watari, (it wasn't like I needed his help or I was scared or anything,) but the old man disappeared!

My eyes darted back and forth between L and Near. They seemed like the most reasonable of the group, if not a little creepy. Maybe they would save me if Beyond made me explode. Then I noticed L's… odd way of sitting. How could he sit like that? That looked extremely uncomfortable. He had his knees all the way up to his chest and he was balancing on his feet. And he wasn't even wearing any shoes! There should be a limit to how weird someone is.

"Don't worry Light! I won't let B.B. kill you!" Matsuda reassured me.

Yeah, Matsuda. There's no way that he can get through you and your birds.

"Oh, I wouldn't kill him." Beyond smiled none-too-innocently. I'm sure that he would do much, much worse things than kill me.

"B.B., stop freaking the pretty boy out." I turned and noticed Matt and Mello standing a little to the side. I guess that they must have teleported there. But they landed on their feet! Seriously, was I the only one that landed on my ass?

_Pretty boy? _I glared at Mello. I was not pretty. I was downright sexy! At least I didn't look like a girl, and a hooker at that. But I suppose it wasn't so bad, considering that he saved me from the evil psychopath. Or maybe he just saved me so that he could kill me instead.

Mello strode into the center of the room, and plopped down on the couch. He pulled out a chocolate bar and started viciously attacking it with his mouth.

"It is revolting to witness you eating a chocolate bar." Near stared blankly at him. Agreed, Near.

"Shaddup you pathetic cotton ball! It's revolting to witness you eat you puzzle pieces!"

Near sighed. "Mello, I do not eat my puzzle pieces."

"Yes you do! You never eat anything else! I know you eat them!" Mello pointed at him accusingly.

"Mello, we all know that I can win this argument with one sentence." Near still stared at him blankly.

"Shut up you sheep! I hate you!"

"You look like a girl." Near deadpanned.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Mello jumped up on the couch, his chocolate bar fell to floor, forgotten, and he pointed a giant fireball at Near.

"Mells, if you kill him, you'll have to clean up the mess. Remember what happened last time?" Matt said from across the room, not even bothering to look up from his DS.

Last time?!

Mello sighed and his fire went out. He plopped back down on the couch and looked down and his chocolate bar. He shrugged and picked it up off the floor and started mauling it again.

I was seriously concerned for my safety.

The door opened and Watari entered. I was so happy to see the only other sane person here.

"It seems that something urgent has come up. Everyone, go to your training rooms, except for Light and L." Watari looked at L. "Would you take Light to the Library?"

L nodded, and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Oh no, he was going to leave me alone with them! But, L seemed okay, from what I could tell, he didn't want to kill me or torture me.

Watari left, and everyone shuffled out the door. They all went through various doors along the hallway, and I was glad that I had a guide, so that I didn't get lost. I glanced to the side at L. He was slouching, but even so he was about an inch taller than me. His eyes flicked to the side and he stared back at me. It was unnerving. They were so black dead-looking. And the bags under his eyes made me wonder if he ever got any sleep.

"Here we are." L stopped.

I was still staring at him, and I almost ran into the door. But luckily I looked in front of me and pushed the door open just in time. Nice save.

We walked inside the room, and I took a moment to look at all the books again. L went over to a shelf, pulled off two books, and set them on one of the tables. He then sat down in one of the chairs, in his odd childish way of sitting.

I walked over to the table, and sat down across from him.

"I would recommend starting with this one," he pointed to an old looking black book. "It explains how it all works, what causes the abilities, the different types. And this one," he pointed to a newer looking one, "Has a list of all of the documented abilities and ways to protect yourself from them."

I nodded, and grabbed the first book. I skimmed through the table of contents, and started reading.

_The mutation that causes the appearance of supernatural abilities is only found in males. This is because the second X chromosome, found in women, counteracts the mutation, so it does not appear in women. However, it can remain as an unnoticed recessive gene that can be passed onto children._

Huh. That's interesting.

_Some males may have a supernatural ability, but not realize it. In any case, both parents must have the gene in order to have a child with an ability._

I heard the crinkling of what sounded like plastic, and looked up to see L with a lollipop in his mouth. Where the hell did he pull that out from. Maybe I didn't want to know.

"Did you want one?" L looked innocently at me, and pulled out three more from his pocket.

I smiled, although it was forced.

"No, thank you." I glanced back down at the book.

_Professor Demitri R. Cain was the first-_

I looked up to glare at L. He was making slurping noises and I couldn't concentrate on the book with all the noise. But when I looked up, I was not prepared for the _extremely _suggestive manner in which he was licking his lollipop. I looked up at him in shock, probably blushing a little. He froze mid-lick and stared at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." I grumbled, blushing, and looked back down at my book. I could still hear those slurping noises, and knowing how _dirty _it looked when he licked that lollipop just made it worse.

And it hadn't even been fifteen minutes yet.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review! I will reward you with more chapters, I promise!


	4. Lunchroom

**A/N: Hey everybody. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Warning: Mello says the A-word and the F-word \'0'/ **

**Well, enjoy: **

Chapter Four: Lunchroom

Somehow I managed to read most of the book without attempting to kill L. I say 'attempted' because, let's face it, there is no way I would be able to actually kill him. Unless my power is better than his, but I don't think that's possible. Most of the book was just documentations of some of the first people with abilities, and those who did research on the subject.

I decided to open the second book. By that time L was down to his last lollipop. Ha! No more lollipops for him! Which meant that I could read in silence.

But, I guess that since it was his last lollipop, it had to be the most annoying. He was so loud! The constant slurping noises were wearing on my nerves. But I didn't dare look up and see him molesting his lollipop. I just concentrated even harder on my book.

There were so many different categories of powers. Almost anything you can imagine has been documented. I flipped back to the table of contents. I wanted to know how to defend myself form telepathy. That Near kid kind of freaked me out, and I did not want him reading my mind. Or L, for that matter.

_Mental Barriers: Ways to defend yourself from mental domination and telepathy._

Here we are.

_Each person has a mental barrier. Some, for example; those who do not know of its existence, cannot use it, and they are left unprotected. But even if you do not possess a supernatural ability, you can still protect yourself from them. There are different ways to protect yourself from mental domination and telepathy. _

_The simplest and most common, but not necessarily the most effective method, is to think of something, only one thing, and hold the picture in you mind. This method cannot be used constantly, and the user would only know to use it if they knew that someone was trying to reach their mind . _

_The other method is to train and hone your mental barrier. But this can only be done with the assistance of someone with a mental or psychological-based power. There is a way to sense when someone is trying to gain access to your mind. Most people explain it as the feeling of something foreign in your mind. Like a thought that you didn't think of. Exposing your mind-_

I couldn't complete that sentence because that slurping noise that I mentioned earlier was right next me. Like, right in my ear. I whipped my head around to see L slouched over my chair, reading over my shoulder, with his lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

I gave him my most intimidating glare. "What are you doing?"

He blinked owlishly at me.

"I was just reading."

I sighed.

He just continued eating his lollipop in that very _irritating _way.

"L, can't you eat your fucking lollipop like a normal person?" Mello appeared in the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. Wasn't this guy supposed to be training or something?

"I think that we have established that some of us have bizarre eating habits. I think that we have also established that the word normal does not apply to us."

Mello half-heartedly glared at him in response.

"Tch. Whatever. Just came to tell you assholes that it's break time." He turned around and walked off.

"Break time?" I looked up at L.

"Yeah. Whammy's Academy has a fully stocked kitchen, or you could go home for lunch." L turned towards the door.

"Ah, okay." I got up and followed him. We went through the confusing hallways until we made it to the kitchen. It was also very impressive. It had two refrigerators, two ovens and three sinks. And lots of cupboard space.

There were some tables in the middle of the kitchen, and it was a big enough kitchen that it didn't seem crowded at all. Matt and Mello were sitting at one table. Matt was eating a bowl of cereal and Mello had a pile of chocolate bars. Matsuda was sitting by himself, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Beyond was standing ominously in a corner, eating what I hoped was jam. And Near was eating nothing.

L had fixed himself a giant piece of cake. It was so big that it almost didn't fit on the plate.

I went to one of the refrigerators, opening the door to look inside. It was stocked full of cake and other various junk food. Sighing, I opened a cupboard. It was full of candy. I spent at least three minutes playing hide-and-seek with actual food, trying to find something edible, until I found an apple. They weren't my favorite food, but I would much rather eat an apple than anything else I found. Now, where was I going to sit? All of tables had at least one person occupying them. No way in hell was I going to sit at the same table at Mello. He'd probably blow my head off. And sitting in the corner with Beyond was an automatic no. Near seemed all right, aside from his minor creepiness, but he seemed to be working on a puzzle or something, so I didn't want to bother him. That left the table that L and Matsuda were sharing. Lucky me, there was an empty seat. So, with my apple in hand, I walked over to their table. Matsuda smiled cheerily as I sat down, and L just stared at me emotionlessly as he shoved forkful after forkful of cake in his mouth. Earlier, when he fixed that huge piece of cake, I doubted that he could eat it all. But I was proven wrong as he ate his cake faster then Mello ate chocolate. I nibbled on my apple a little, but I wasn't really very hungry.

"Isn't Light-kun going to eat anything else? Would he like some cake?" L asked me from across the table. Why was he referring to me in third-person? He must've known or figured out that I was Japanese, because of the honorific. Why would he even call me Light_-kun_? And did I look like I wanted cake?

"No thank you, L_-san._" I made sure to emphasize the 'san.'

"Alright then, Light-_chan._"

I was half tempted to throw my apple at him. But I settled for just trying to glare a hole through his face. Who knows, maybe my power would be laser vision?

"Something wrong?" L blinked all-too-innocently at me.

I didn't answer, I just kept glaring at him.

"Oh, Light. Don't be so mad! Here, you can have some of my sandwich!" Matsuda chimed in, chipper as ever, trying to get me to eat some of his sandwich.

"It's fine, Matsuda. I'm not really that hungry."

"It's really gooood~!"

I just smiled at him and shook my head. For some reason, he reminded me of Sayu.

"We should probably start heading back to the library, right L?" I looked over at him.

He nodded. "I'll just take this to the sink." He pointed at his empty plate.

We both rose from our seats, I threw away my barely touched apple, and he set his dish in the sink. I was about to turn around when I noticed him open a cupboard and grab a large handful of lollipops.

**A/N: Review. I'm going to update again tonight, but it will probably be pretty late. Or early, depending on how you look at it. Until next time~! :) **


	5. Tour

Chapter Five: Tour

"Hey, L?" I looked up from my book. I closed it slowly and set it in the middle of the table.

He tilted his head to the side, as if to ask _what? _I had to admit it was kind of cute, in an odd way. He looked like an owl, with his big eyes and his head to side, all perched on his chair.

"I finished the book. What now?"

L got up from his chair and grabbed the two books from the table, putting them back on the shelf where he got them.

"Hmm…" He brought his thumb up to his lips and nibbled on it for a moment, thinking. "Watari should return shortly, for it is almost time for us all to go back. But he did say that he had urgent business to attend to, so he may be back later than usual…" He trailed off, thinking some more.

"Would you like a tour of the Academy? It seems that we have some time on our hands, and since we have nothing else to do, you might as well get familiar with the school grounds."

"Sure."

"Well… This is the Library, though I'm sure you know that by now…" I followed him over to the door, where he lead me out and into to hallway with all of the training room doors.

"Each of these doors lead to a training room. There are training rooms for everyone here, including myself, and you."

"Really? Which one is mine?"

"You're well aware that I can't tell you that." L shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's best not to open the doors while they're training. Who knows what you could walk into. Moving on." He continued walking down the hall.

We approached the large doors at the end of the hall, that I remembered lead to the main room. I followed him inside.

"I'm sure that you also remember the main room. This is where we meet in the mornings and before we leave, or during breaks. This is usually where everyone goes when they ditch classes or training." He walked over to the other side of the room, where there was a door that I hadn't noticed before.

I followed him in the door, which lead to a staircase.

"This leads to the second floor." L pointed at the staircase. "We don't have to go up there, there's only empty dorm rooms."

"Dorm rooms?" I asked. Why would there be dorm rooms here?

"Some students in the past have lived here. They're also for, in the unlikely event that we can't get back home, we can stay there."

"Okay."

We turned back around and through the door, through the main room and into the hallway. As we turned the next corner, we stopped when we noticed Watari just a few feet ahead of us.

"Oh, L, Light. I was just about to come get you. Everyone else is already in the research lab. Come with me, I have something to show you." He smiled, and turned around motioning for use to follow.

**A/N: I know, it's wayyy short. Sorry T.T I'm super tired, and I can't write anymore. I will try to update tomorrow though. Later~**


	6. The Internet is Interesting

**A/N: Hey! I love reading all of your reviews, you guys knock my socks off. Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

I was standing in a room full of machines and different colored test tubes. It looked like a stereotypical mad-scientist's lair. Although, it did appear to be somewhat organized, even with all of the machines and test tubes and other things that I had no idea what they were. A man in a white lab-coat was standing next to a machine in the middle of the room. He was tall, with shoulder length jet-black hair, and he wore glasses. His whole aura radiated seriousness. For a brief moment I wondered how such a serious-looking guy could stand to be around all these wackos. The aforementioned wackos were also standing around the machine.

"This is Teru Mikami. He is the head of our research and development lab here at Whammy's Academy." Watari gestured toward the man.

Mikami simply nodded his head and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as they slipped down.

"Nice to meet you." I flashed him an I-am-completely-normal smile.

"Likewise."

"Mikami and I have called all of you here for a reason." Watari pointed at the machine.

"This," Mikami pushed a few buttons on the side of the machine, causing a small door to open on the side. He reached in and pulled out a small object.

"Is why you're here."

He held up a small dime-sized stone between his index finger and thumb.

"This stone has the ability to temporarily render an ability completely useless, much like Watari's power. This stone was very recently discovered, and I just came into possession of it today. I plan to create a barrier of sorts, so that it can shield you from the abilities of others. Tomorrow during training you'll start using it."

Everyone around the room nodded or simply stared at Mikami, aside from Matt, who was playing some game on one of his many devices.

"Well then." Watari glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

"It looks like it's time for all of you to go home."

The room started to look fuzzy around the edges, and the shadows grew larger until the entire room went completely black. I blinked my eyes open again and found myself sitting in my room, with the same note from yesterday on my computer screen. Even if Watari thinks so, I doubt that I will ever get used to the whole teleportation thing. It just does not feel right for your whole body to travel thousands of miles in mere seconds. I looked down to the clock displayed in the corner of my computer screen. 2:15. Sayu usually got home around 2:30 or so, and Mom got home anywhere from 3:00 to 4:00. That gave me some time alone, away from the wackos at school and the crazy little sister who was bound to get home sometime soon.

I decided on just going downstairs and watching the news until Sayu got home and decided to watch something stupid. Sometimes she watches mystery/crime shows that I can stand watching, but most of the time it's some other garbage that people call entertainment. In my opinion, books were better anyway. Rising from my seat at the computer desk, I made my way downstairs and into the living room, where I snatched up the remote and plopped down on the couch. Now, usually, I would never _plop _on a couch. But I was alone in the comfort of my home, so I could afford to be slightly ungraceful sometimes. Mind you, it was still the most graceful plop ever plopped by anyone.

I settled down into the comfortable cushions and turned on the television. I didn't have to flip through all the channels because I had memorized the news channel number. A woman and a man were dicussing the recent serial murders. Someone seemed to be targeting teenage girls. They would kidnap the girls, and then two weeks later the body would be found. This case somewhat interested me. The murderer did a clean job, they never found any fingerprints or anything to use as evidence against them, but it seemed to me like they wanted the bodies to be found. Someone with obvious skill in not getting caught would certainly know some way to dispose of a body. I thought that my dad and his team might've been working on this case, but then again I wasn't completely sure. I had considered following in my father's footsteps and joining the police force, but for now I just followed along with the news and tried to come up with new information before they did. I wasn't very good at it, but I didn't have access to all of the information that they had. It was just something that I did out of boredom.

While I was silently musing about the murders, my sister walked in. Opening the front door and stepping in, she dropped her bag on the floor and shrugged out of her coat.

"Remember to hang that up, Sayu." I reminded her from my seat on the couch.

She rolled her eyes at me and hung her coat on the rack behind her.

"And do something with your bag; it doesn't belong on the floor." I pointed at her book bag that she had so neatly dropped on the floor.

"Jeez Light, you must have OCD or something. You are such a neat freak."

Believe me, I am in no way a neat freak. It is perfectly reasonable to not want random stuff lying around on the floor. Someone could trip!

I just gave her a look. It wasn't quite a glare, it was just an intimidating look that said 'do it.'

And she did, kind of. She picked it up and walked into rhe living room, tossing it on the couch and plopping down next to it. It was a very _un_graceful plop. She didn't even put her bag up. But at least it wasn't still on the floor.

I looked back to the news- it was not the news. It was some senseless teenage drama show. I whipped my head back around to find Sayu smiling innocently at me, remote in hand. She must've snatched it up when she walked by me. Sneaky girl, maybe we were related, after all.

Sighing, I rose from my seat and strode up the stairs to my bedroom. I could always find something to do online, the internet was full of many things, so I was bound to find something interesting. Unfortunately there are also many disturbing things on the internet. Surfing through pages, there's no telling what could pop up and scare the shit out of you, or make you wish that you couldn't remeber the past two seconds becore you found out what the picture actually was and clicked the exit button so hard that the mouse almost broke. After I had enough of that, which didn't take long, I swiveled around to face my bookshelf. I had a large and diverse collection of books. Most were non-fiction or classic liturature, but I had a few of other genres that had caught my eye in bookstores.

I had all of the books organized alphabetically by author, so I knew exactly where each one was. Having read each of the books at least once, I quickly decided on the one that I wanted to read; The Brothers Karamazov, by Fyodor Dostoevsky. It was one of my favorite phylosophical and literature books. I retrieved it from its place on the bookshelf and shuffled over to my bed. I leaned back against the headboard and crossed my legs, opening the book and soon getting lost in its pages.

**A/N: So, let me know what you guys think :) If you have any ideas or suggestions for later chapters I'd be happy to read them! Sorry if there are mistakes, I used my kindle for this and sometimes it messes stuff up. (I've never read the Brothers Karamazov, but I've heard that it's good, if you like those type of books. I read a summary, and it seemed like something Light might read.) And Mikami is a scientist because he has glasses. I know, how stereotypical of me. I just wanted him in there somewhere because I always thought he was hot, when he wasn't making crazy faces and screaming DELETE DELETE DELETE. That's a bit of a turn off for me. **

**Until next time~!**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Hey everybody. I know this chapter is long overdue, I apologize for the wait. Happy belated New Year! **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Home Sweet Home

I was almost finished with the book by the time my mom got home. It didn't take her very long to get home, I'm just a fast reader. From upstairs I could hear my mom ask Sayu to help her with the groceries. I swear, that woman stops by the store and buys groceries every day. But that gave me the perfect opportunity to sneak downstairs and take back what was rightfully mine (the TV remote) before Sayu finished helping Mom with the groceries. I laughed like a maniac, internally of course, because if my mother heard me laughing like that she would dump my ass in an asylum and never look back, and silently crept down the stairs. As planned, Sayu was distracted and had left the remote on the couch. Sometimes she takes it with her wherever she goes to ensure its saftey from those of us who want to watch anything other than reality TV or game shows. Although I admit, sometimes it can be entertaining to watch Jeopardy and see how miserably someone can fail at answering some of the stupidest questions.

I snatched up the remote and settled down on the couch. I wasn't really in the mood for watching the news, so I just surfed through the channels until I found a mystery crime show that caught my eye. Usually I could figure out who the killer was before the show even ended, but I didn't really mind. Sayu must have heard the sound of the television channel change because she rushed into the living room looking more than slightly unhappy.

"Light! I was watching a show! You can't just come in here and change my shows when I'm helping Mom!" She purposely said it loud enough to catch the attention of my mom.

My mom poked her head around the corner to see Sayu pointing her accusing finger at me.

"You've been watching TV since you got home. Don't you think I should get a turn?" I also said it just loud enough for my mom to hear.

"But you've been home all day! You could've watched it earlier!" Sayu argued.

"I've actually been using my time wisely and doing schoolwork all day. Speaking of which, don't you have homework?"

"But-!"

"Sayu," Mom chided. "Light's right, you should do your homework instead of watching TV."

Sayu glared at me, and I smiled at her.

My mom turned around, and I whispered, "You shouldn't have said anything." I taunted her. Usually I'm not so immature as to tease people, but Sayu desrrved it; she was easily manipulated and played right into my hands.

She stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed her bag off the couch, stomping off to her room.

I sighed contentedly and focused my attention back on my show.

* * *

The show that I was watching ended only a few minutes later, just as my mom finished making dinner.

"Light?" My mom asked as I walked into the dining room. "Would you please go get your sister for dinner?"

"Yeah." I nodded and turned back around, heading for Sayu's room.

Once I made it to Sayu's room I knocked on her door, having known from experience that if I entered without knocking I would get screamed at and homo-erotic manga thrown at me. Didn't want to go through that again.

"Sayu, dinner's ready." I said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, hold on a sec. I just have to finish this last problem. Would you help me? I'm no good at math. Plus you owe me for making me do my homework in the first place."

"Sure." I turned the doorknob and walked into Sayu's room. She was sitting on her bed with a pile of schoolbooks, pencil in hand and a frustrated look on her face.

She patted the spot next to her on her bed, motioning for me to join her. I sat down beside her, my legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"It's this one." She pointed to the problem on the bottom of the page.

"Oh. Okay, so you do it like this..."

* * *

"That was actually pretty easy. Thanks, Light. Whew, I'm glad that's over. I hate math."

"Uh... Sayu.."

"What?"

"You did all of these problems the wrong way." I pointed to the majority of problems that she had already finished.

"Ugh." She glared at the sheet of paper, as if glaring at it would magically make the answers correct.

"Whatever. Let's go eat dinner." She grumbled as she crawled off her bed.

After dinner, which wasn't very eventful, I helped Sayu redo her homework and then headed to my room. I finished the rest of my book, which didn't take long at all, and then went to bed. Who knows what the next day could bring.

* * *

**A/N: I was looking over the list of all my followers ( I am so jazzed you guys, thank you so much!) and I couldn't help but notice one name that made me crack up. MyMoustacheFlewAway XD great name. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and follows :) The next chapter is almost finished, so I'll upload it soon. Review~!**


	8. Winner

**A/N: Hey everybody. I know, it's been awhile since my last update. Please forgive me. The chapters are going to be a bit longer from now on, so I guess that's a good thing :) Thank you all for staying with me even though I'm a crappy updater. I'll try to update a little more frequently, so… yay. Anyway, that's enough talking from me. (Warning: Mello says bad words) Here's the new chapter:**

Chapter Eight: Winner

The next morning I awoke five minutes before my alarm went off. I guess my internal alarm clock was finally working again. Usually I wake up automatically, but these past few days I've had to rely on an actual alarm clock. It was probably due to the whole 'superpowers are real, let's teleport you around the world and make birds explode' thing. Psychological instability messes with my mental alarm clock.

I turned off my real alarm clock so it didn't go off later and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Flipping the fan on, so that the steam didn't fog up the mirror, I started stripping down. I pulled my shirt over my shoulders, which ruffled my hair a little, and hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my pants and slipped out of them until I was standing in front of the mirror in my all-naked glory. Not that I'm an exhibitionist or anything, but I'll admit that I have a nice body. I take care of myself. Unlike L. That guy is probably either really skinny or chubby. Although, his face is thin so it's probably the former, but it makes me feel better to think that he's chubby. Yeah, he's really chubby because he eats nothing but cake and candy, and that's why he wears such baggy clothes! Because he's ashamed of his chubbiness! I told myself to stop thinking about L's body -no matter how unattractive it most likely is- while I'm butt-naked and just get in the damn shower.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and adjusted it to the perfect temperature. It has to be just right or my entire day will go wrong. It's just part my morning routine. I stood under the spray of perfectly warm water for a moment, relaxing and closing my eyes, just appreciating the way the water felt on my skin. Opening my eyes, I reached for my shampoo. It was Aussie's Volumizing shampoo. Sayu always teases me when we go shopping and I get 'the girl's shampoo.' Just to make things clear here, Aussie shampoo is a totally unisex thing. It doesn't specify on the label whether you have to be male or female to use it. I just love the smell, and it works miracles on my hair. Sayu can put that in her juice box and suck it.

I squeezed some shampoo into the palm of my hand in lathered it into my hair, working it with my fingertips. I breathed in through my nose as I smelled the scent of shampoo. Not just any shampoo smells this amazing. After I got my fill of the scent, I rinsed my hair and repeated the process with conditioner.

After rinsing the conditioner out of my hair and scrubbing my body with body wash that smelled equally amazing, I toweled off and stepped out onto the bathroom floor. I finished up my morning routine, brushing my teeth diligently and styling my hair to perfection. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked into my bedroom, over to my closet to look for something to wear. Usually I have an outfit laid out before I take a shower, but sometimes I like to be daring. By daring I mean not choosing what to wear before I take a shower. I'm so hardcore.

I decided to wear a cream-colored pull over sweater and some dark tight-fitting jeans. The sweater complemented my skin tone perfectly and the jeans made my ass look great. For footwear I slipped on my gray polo shoes. I did a quick once-over in the mirror before I made my way downstairs.

Sayu was sitting at the kitchen table, slumped over with her head in her hands. She was by no means a morning person, yet somehow she managed to pull herself out of bed and get ready for school while she was still half asleep.

She glanced up me groggily.

"Light, seriously?" She groaned.

"Hm?" I looked at her questioningly as I slid into the chair across from her.

"How are you so freaking chipper in the morning? And you're all dressed up, too! No-one can see you at home! If I were you, I would just stay in my pajamas all day."

"I guess that I just do it out of habit." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

She seemed to accept that answer as she closed her eyes and slumped even farther into her chair.

"Breakfast is ready." My mom called as she brought out food.

"Finally! I'm starving to death over here!" Sayu shoveled food into her mouth at what had to be some sort of record time. Honestly, with that girl's manners and her sense of style, there's no way that we're related.

We finished our breakfast and my mom was about to take the dishes into the kitchen.

"It's fine Mom, I'll do the dishes." I took the plates and carried them over to the sink.

"Thank you very much Light." She turned to Sayu. "Well, Sayu, it's time to go." Mom patted Sayu on the shoulder and walked over to the door, grabbing her coat and car keys. Sayu crawled out of her chair and slung her bag over her shoulder lifelessly.

"Have a good day Light." My mom waved as she walked out the door.

"See ya." Sayu yawned as she closed the door behind her.

Once I was finished washing the dishes I slowly crept up the stairs, dreading the possibilities of what the day could bring. My apprehensiveness was understandable, I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't be scared of going to a foreign school full of psycho teenagers with supernatural abilities? But it's not like my life was a whole lot of fun otherwise, and Whammy's was pretty okay. Everyone there seemed at least somewhat mentally stable and capable of using their powers without destroying the world (with the possible exception of Mello and Beyond.) I took a deep breath, clearing my head, and opened my bedroom door. I walked over to my desk and pulled up an internet tab on the computer. I logged in, and waited for the inevitable.

The small spirally dot soon appeared on my screen, growing bigger and bigger, and before I knew it I was standing in the main room of Whammy's Academy.

Wait- I was _standing _in the main room of Whammy's Academy! _Standing! _Not laying on my butt on the floor like an idiot!

"Yes! I landed on my feet!" I raised my fist in the air, shouting triumphantly. I quickly whirled around, hoping that no one witnessed my outburst. But, of course, L was there, sitting in his odd manner and looking quite amused.

I glared at him, silently daring him to say something.

He just stared at me with his wide, unblinking eyes. In this scenario I had three options: one; stare right back at him until one of us is forced to blink (which would undoubtedly be him, considering the fact that I never lose), two; I look away in some random direction, trying to think of anything other than the weirdo staring at me, or three; run away.

I really, _really _wanted to run away. But my pride wouldn't let me. So I glared right back at L. I have no idea how long I stared into his deep, dark eyes, but soon we were both distracted by the sound of screaming. It was getting closer.

"AHHHH!" Matsuda shrieked as he ran into the main room.

"Stop, drop and roll!" Beyond shouted after him.

Matsuda's hair and various parts of his clothing were on fire. I'm sure that my mouth was hanging open in shock and my eyes were as wide as was humanly possible. But L looked completely unfazed.

Matsuda was running around in circles and patting at the patches of fire all over him. Even with all of his efforts, the man was still smoldering. Beyond walked over to him and dumped a glass of water on him, leaving Matsuda drenched in water with burnt clothes and singed hair.

"Uh… What happened to you?" I asked Matsuda, still dumbfounded.

Matsuda turned bright red and closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head back and forth, in what seemed to be denial.

Beyond snickered, "He walked in on Matt and Mello in one of the dorm rooms." He busted up at this point, unable to control his cackling laughter.

I was confused for a moment. He walked in on them? Doing wha- oh. Oh. OH! GROSS! My eyes widened in realization and I felt my face heat up. I looked over to Matsuda, who was covering his face in embarrassment.

I coughed awkwardly. "My, uhm, condolences…" The poor guy was probably traumatized for life.

I glanced over to the side, at L, who was sitting on the couch looking very content with a lollipop in his mouth. Did nothing faze this guy? Flaming people run into the room and he doesn't even flinch. It's almost scary.

"_Attention; All students report to the Research Lab."_

I jumped slightly as Watari's voice echoed throughout the room. I didn't know that they had an intercom, but I guess that most schools do.

L and Beyond led the way out the door. I stopped in the doorway, looking back at Matsuda, who was still sitting on the floor. Poor guy, the mental images in my head were bad enough, he had to see the real thing.

I jerked my head toward the door, motioning for him to come with us. He nodded, his face still red, and followed me out the door and into the hallway.

Our small group silently walked down the hall, eventually finding ourselves in front of the laboratory doors. L pushed one of the doors open, walking inside, Beyond, Matsuda and I all following behind him.

Inside were Watari, Mikami and Near. They were standing around the machine from yesterday that I presumed still had the stone in it.

"Good morning, class. Mikami and I have called you here so that we may begin training with the newly discovered stone which has the ability to shield the wielder from other powers. Mikami, if you will." Watari motioned to Mikami, who in turn pushed a few buttons on the machine and grabbed the stone.

"The aforementioned stone." He presented the small stone.

"As Watari said, it has the ability to render other abilities useless. Today you will be training-"

Mikami was interrupted as Mello rushed in the door, Matt following behind him. Mello's hair was all messed up, it looked like he'd been having crazy buttsex. I resisted the instinct to quickly shield my eyes from his crazy buttsex hair and forced myself to keep my composure. I glanced over at Matsuda, who was about the shade of a tomato, and Beyond wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was laughing his ass off.

"Oh, Mello, Matt, nice of you two to join us." Watari said sternly.

Near sighed boredly and looked at Mello as if he were insignificant, twirling his fingers in his hair.

Mello and Matt joined the rest of us, gathered around the machine. The blonde was glaring daggers at Matsuda.

"Ahem." Mikami coughed into his fist.

"As I was saying, this stone has the ability to render any power useless. This can be helpful, but in some cases it can be more of a disadvantage than an advantage. Take this for example; Beyond's ability can be used to mimic and reconstruct molecules, so he could heal you. But if you were in possession of this stone, he wouldn't be able to. I need you to train with this stone so that I can see it in action and then make appropriate adjustments or create an apparatus that will make it usable in any situation. Understand?" He finished, pushing his glassed back up the bridge of his nose.

Everyone nodded, myself included.

Mikami looked pleased. "Good then. Before we depart to the training room, remember; this isn't a game, so take things seriously; and we are not sparring to injure eachother, so be careful and don't kill eachother. Got it?"

We all nodded again.

"Good. Then, follow me to the training room."

He lead us out of the room, clipboard in hand. We walked back down the many confusing hallways, until we came to a set of doors. Watari and Mikami entered one of the doors, while the rest of us went into the other. Inside, there was a wide space, probably about the size of a gymnasium, and (what I assumed was) a large bulletproof glass window on one of the walls. Looking into the window, there were Watari and Mikami. They must have been in an observation room or something. In front of Mikami was a panel with countless buttons and lights that I have no idea what they do. Both Mikami and Watari put on headsets with microphones, and Mikami spoke. We could hear his voice all around the room, even though there weren't any speakers that I could see. The room was blank white and empty, aside from a circle in the middle.

"Alright class," Mikami spoke into the headset.

"We'll start off training simple."

I couldn't see exactly what he was doing but Mikami seemed to be pushing a few buttons, when the circle in the middle of the floor started to glow.

"You have thirty minutes.."

A pillar started to rise from the circle.

"The last one with the stone wins."

The stone was floating above the pillar.

"Your time begins…. Now."

A large digital clock displayed itself above the window, counting down from thirty minutes.

Everyone was standing still, trying to calculate what the others' moves were. Near and L had the clear advantage of being able to read minds, but whoever got the stone would be unreachable by their powers. They could still win in hand-to-hand combat, though. My eyes flicked back and forth between each of my opponents and the stone. There was no way I could win this, they all had some supernatural advantage over me. But maybe there was some way I could use that to my advantage…. Nope, I was screwed. Watari left me in a cage full of psycho superheroes.

Mello made the first move, he bolted straight for the stone. Just as quickly as he moved, Beyond and L both made moves to stop him. Beyond manipulated the ground beneath Mello's feet and it imploded, literally dropping out from under him. A large portion of the room concaved into a giant hole.

"FUCK!" Mello yelled as he fell through the floor. But just as soon as he fell, he blasted himself back up, using his fire/bomb thingys to propel himself upward.

"Haha! Thought that'd be enough to finish me!" He cackled as he spun around in midair, launching a fireball straight at Beyond.

Beyond disintegrated the fireball into nothing with a flick of his wrist as Mello landed gracefully on his feet, eyes narrowing in determination.

"Ahahaha! Yes! I got it!" Our heads whipped round in the direction of the center pillar, where Matsuda was standing, waving the stone around in his hand.

_Idiot! _He should've just kept quiet and let them kill each other!

Matsuda suddenly got very quiet as he realized he was the center of attention.

"Uhmmm…" Matuda smiled nervously and raised his hands in a harmless gesture.

Matt seemed to appear out of nowhere, right in front of Matsuda. He was slightly taller than the darker haired man, so he loomed over him intimidatingly. Matsuda squeaked and jumped, putting his hands in front of himself to shield his body. Matt simply snatched the stone out of his hand and disappeared.

How did he do that? I glanced to the corner of the room where Matt was now standing. It was like he… teleported. Maybe he somehow used his technopathy to travel through the electric currents in this room. There had to be electric currents in here, the whole place was controlled by Mikami and his control panel. Wow…

We all stood in shock. How were we supposed to catch him now? No one could reach him with their powers, and catching him on foot was out of the question.

Before I could blink Mello shot himself forward with a stream of fire, speeding right toward Matt. But Matt was much quicker, and he teleported to the other side of the room.

Mello gritted his teeth in frustration and propelled himself forward again, almost lighting Matsuda on fire as he sped towards Matt. But again, Matt was too quick for him. They carried on like that, a game of cat and mouse, and we all had to whip our heads back and forth to keep up with them, until Beyond appeared out of nowhere right in front of Matt.

Great, now Beyond could teleport, too. But how did he do it? I watched closely as Beyond and Mello chased Matt around the room, and I soon realized how he did it. He completely deconstructed himself and then reconstructed himself in a different location. I'm sure that my mouth was hanging open again, because that was just amazing.

I watched them for a while, until I realized that they weren't getting anywhere. I looked around the room at the others, Matsuda was standing off to the side, probably too scared to even try to get close to the three that were currently fighting over the stone. Near was just sitting on the floor, twirling his hair, and L was simply standing a few feet from near, biting his thumb. I cautiously walked over to Near, avoiding the raging balls of fire that were flying around the room. As I came within a few feet of him, he glanced up at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He was just sitting there, didn't he want to win?

"It's pointless." He said emotionlessly.

I looked at him questioningly.

He sighed. "I already know that I'm not going to win."

How did he know that? He could definitely win, at least he had a better chance than I did.

"Then who's going to win?" I asked him

Near looked over at L.

"He will." He said simply, and then went back to thinking and twirling his hair.

Yeah, I agreed with that. L would definitely win. He has the ability of all abilities, after all.

I stood silently, waiting to see what would happen. I glanced at the clock; there were ten minutes left.

I waited in silence for awhile, trying to decide on my next move. Sighing, I walked over toward L. I had nothing better to do, so I figured that I might as well go talk to him.

I walked over to him, standing a few feet away.

He didn't even look at me as I approached him.

"Is there something Light-kun wants?" He stuck his thumb back in his mouth after he finished his sentence.

"Not in particular, L-_san_." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Didn't we already go over this?" He looked lazily in my direction.

"If you would rather, I could call you Light-chan instead."

I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"Good. I like Light-kun much better than Light-chan anyway. It sounds better." He said with finality.

I was about to make a very clever retort that would surely be the most amazing thing that ever graced L's ears, but I was knocked over by a technopathic redhead who was wearing goggles.

I may have made some kind of less-than-manly noise as Matt collided with my face, and he sent us both tumbling to the floor. I was disoriented for a moment, before I saw that the stone had been knocked onto the floor right next to me. I quickly snatched it up and detangled myself from Matt, running as quickly as I could in any direction. That direction happened to be L.

Before I could stop I was forced into another head-on collision that ended up with me and L sprawled out on the floor. I jumped to my feet as quickly as I could, scanning my surroundings in one quick glance. No one was advancing, they were all just waiting to see what would happen. The clock was ticking down from thirty seconds.

L grabbed my legs in one swift motion that sent my toppling to the floor, landing flat on my back. He quickly lept on top of me, straddling my waist. He held both of my wrists down, trying to pry the one with the stone in it open. I struggled to get free, but his grip was too strong for me to free myself. I brought my leg up and kneed him in the back, knocking the wind out of him for a moment so that I could gain the upper hand and throw him off balance. I rolled over so that I was on top of him, now straddling his waist, and just tried to keep him pinned until the time was up. Ten seconds left, I could do this.

Then he disappeared. One second he was there, and then the next, gone. He must've deconstructed himself using Beyond's technique and then reconstructed himself behind me, because he disappeared and then pinned me down flat on my stomach. He held my hands behind my back, leaving me vulnerable and immobile. In this position there was nothing I could do but try to hold onto the stone until the time was up. Eight seconds left.

L tried to pry my hand open, but I gritted my teeth in determination and held on as tight as I could. He couldn't use his powers to open my hand because I had the stone, so as long as he couldn't open my hand, I would win. Six seconds left.

He managed to pry one of my fingers open. Damn. I tried to flip myself over so that my hands were trapped between the floor and my body and he wouldn't be able to reach them, but I only managed to flop around like a lobotomized goldfish.

Four seconds left! I was almost there. I just had to hold on a little longer! Three seconds! Two! One!

"Time's up!" Mikami's voice echoed throughout the large room.

YES! I did it! I beat L! HA!

Suddenly the weight of L on top of me was gone, and I lept up with the stone in my fist.

"YES!"

Everyone stared in shock. Hell, even I was in shock. I definetly hadn't expected to win, especially against L.

I looked over to Watari and Mikami. Mikami looked pleased, and Watari's mustache was curved into asmile.

I just stood there, dumbfounded and proud, with the stone in my hand. It was awesome.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading :) Please review, it makes me so happy to read what you guys have to say. Until next time~**


	9. Cake

**A/N: Hello again :) All of your reviews were so nice and motivational! Thank you. I was so happy when I read all of your reviews. Alright here it is; hopefully you'll enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Cake

* * *

After I OWNED L LIKE THE MASTER OF AWESOMENESS THAT I AM- ahem, I mean, gracefully and humbly defeated L, Watari said that we could have a five minute break from training. After all, kicking L's butt was hard work, so I deserved a little break. The entire class retired to the main room, where we all took our respective seats. L sat in his usual spot, crouched in his odd position. Near sat down on the floor, Matt and Mello were off to the side, and Beyond was leaning against the door frame. I sat down on the couch that was across from L, and Matsuda plopped down right next to me.

"Wow Light! That was so cool! You beat L and you don't even have your powers yet!" Matsuda cheered.

I cringed internally as Mello and Near both glared at me. L still held his impassive expression, but something told me that he was little put-off by my winning.

"Thanks Matsuda." I smiled, a little sheepishly. My confidence faltered a bit under the pressure of all the contemptuous glances cast my way. Usually I wouldn't let such a thing bother me, but I guess that the fact that they had supernatural abilities added to my discomfort.

I shook off my feelings of unease. It didn't matter if they were a little angry at me, it's not like they'd actually physically hurt me or anything…. Right? Right.

"Yeah… good job." Beyond congratulated me from his place in the doorway. From what I could tell, his words were sincere, he wasn't making fun of me. He even offered me a friendly-but-maybe-a-little-bit-creepy smile.

"Thanks." I offered him a smile of my own in return. Although I still didn't understand Beyond at all, it would be a good idea to keep him on my good side. Having Beyond as an ally could definitely prove to be useful. And if I ever managed to make him hate me… I can't even begin to imagine what horrors would lay in store for me then.

My eyes flicked over to Near, who appeared to be annoyed or impatient about something. I wasn't about to ask him what was bothering him, that kid was creepier than Beyond. Beyond may be a little unpredictable, but Near was like a blank puzzle. I considered that a clever and fitting analogy, considering that Near is always solving blank puzzles… get it? Ah, yes, I am so very clever.

Now the room was filled with awkward silence. My eyes darted around the room. Most everyone was either casting accusing glances at me or ignoring me completely. Matsuda seemed to be the only one in the room that was unaware of the tension, with the exception of Matt, who was completely immersed in one of his games like he could care less about the world around him.

L rose from his seat on the couch, walking over to the door. Where was he going? I wanted to ask, but I felt like I shouldn't. He seemed a little more distant than usual, and I didn't want to make things worse than they were between us.

He was already walking out the door, and if I didn't follow him I would surely lose him in one of the many hallways of the academy. This would likely be my only chance to speak with him alone, at least for the rest of the day.

I rose from my seat as well, steadily approaching the doorway and passed Beyond, walking into the hallway. I looked around to see the direction in which L went, just barely glimpsing him as he rounded the corner. My pace quickened as I followed after him. But wait- what was I going to say to him? 'Oh, yeah, hey there L. I was just in the area and I thought that I might… follow you around the academy like a stalker.' Whatever, I decided to just make it up as I go. Improvisation is one of my many talents, after all.

L walked through the kitchen door. He was probably just going to get some cake. Alright, I found out where he was going, now I could go back to the main room. I sighed and turned around, ready to go back.

I heard the door open behind me, and L spoke in a bored tone.

"Is Light-kun just going to stand there?"

I jumped slightly in surprise and whirled around to face his blank stare.

"S-sure." Ugh, damn! I just stuttered and said the wrong thing! Now I look stupid! I ridiculed myself as my face heated up slightly in embarrassment.

He smiled in amusement and motioned for me to come into the kitchen. I huffed and compliantly walked into the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs.

L walked past me, toward the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out an entire cake, and then closed the door before opening a drawer and grabbing a fork, then walked back over to sit down across from me. I noticed that he didn't get a plate, or even a knife to cut the cake. Was he just going to eat the entire thing?

He answered my question without words as he lifted the lid off of the cake and began eating the entire cake. I stared at him incredulously. How could any single person eat that much sugar?

He looked up from his cake to meet my shocked gaze. He still had frosting on his bottom lip, and his tongue darted out and swiped over it slowly. I somehow managed to conceal the blush that almost rose to my cheeks as I watched him lick his lips hungrily.

"Something wrong?" L asked me in his deep monotonous voice.

"I just don't see how you can eat so much cake." I huffed indignantly, crossing my arms in annoyance.

L looked at me in feigned shock.

"Light-kun doesn't like cake?"

"Of course I don't. It's gross and it's terrible for you."

"Gross?!" L looked insulted.

"Light-kun must try this!"

He didn't give me any time to think before he grabbed a handful of cake and proceeded to smear it across my closed mouth.

I looked at him in shock, before my expression turned into a glare.

"This was Light-kun's fault for insulting cake." L deadpanned.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. I'm sure that if I rolled my eyes I would look even more stupid than I already did. I wiped most of the frosting and cake off of my face with my hand. I was still slightly annoyed at L, and I almost shoved the cake that was in my hand in his face, but I had control over my anger, so I didn't do it.

I sighed, "L-" I was rudely interrupted by yet another handful of cake being shoved in my face. But this time, my mouth was open, and L managed to shove the cake in my mouth. Now, I wasn't about to spit it out, because that would just be gross. So, I sat there for a moment, glaring at L, my mouth full of the disgusting sweetness, and cake all over my face and hands.

L smiled at me in amusement and began to lick the frosting off of his fingers.

Seeing that I had no other option, I begrudgingly ate the handful of cake that was now in my mouth, glaring at L all the while.

"See? Delicious, isn't it?" L asked me innocently.

I glared at him half-heartedly, but for some reason unbeknownst to me, I couldn't bring myself to stay angry at him.

"It was okay." I replied.

L smiled contentedly and continued eating his cake.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know it is a little short, but I'm going to update again tonight, although it will probably be pretty late, so don't wait up. I just need your opinion on something; do you guys want there to be hard yaoi in this story? I'm thinking about maybe doing a lemon in a few chapters, but maybe not if you guys don't want to. It just depends on what you want. So, leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you :) **


End file.
